Greatest Reward
by imsocrazy
Summary: My own little fluffy HarryDraco slash fic for today. Enjoy and please review! Now with redone Chapter 1 and Brand New Chapter 2 no longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Greatest reward

Summary: Draco surprises Harry on Valentines Day with a very special performance. Little does he know that Harry has a surprise of his own.

Warnings: Extreme fluff, Mpreg, Slash, Harry/Draco

hphphphhphp

It was almost complete; he had arranged every thing that needed arranging. Dumbledore had just looked at him with that god-awful twinkle in his eyes and given his consent. Granger and the Weasel had arranged to keep his love busy for the whole day until he was ready. Granger, of course, had just given a squeal and hugged the death out of him and the Weasel had just warned him against hurting Harry once he had told them his plan. He had scoffed, as if he would intentionally hurt the one whom he loved with every fiber of his being.

He and Harry had been dating almost two years now, after finally admitting to himself that he adored the little dark-haired seeker at the end of their fourth year. He, Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin had fallen completely and utterly in love with Harry Potter, Golden boy of Gryffindor tower and closet Slytherin. Sure they had their problems and fought but then what couple doesn't and they always had great make up… he cut that train of though not wanting to walk with a boner.

Draco gazed around the Great Hall making sure that every thing was set for his surprise to Harry. After he was sure every thing was satisfactory he headed back to the Head Boy's Rooms which he and Harry shared.

hphphphhphp

Harry entered the Great Hall that evening flanked by Ron and Hermione. He had just spent the entire afternoon with his friends in Hogsmede and, for once, was eager to get a proper meal instead of the sandwiches they had had at lunch. He gazed around the Great Hall looking for his boyfriend and was a bit dismayed when he realized that he wasn't there yet however he figured that he was still in their rooms. His stomach grumbled again reminding him that he was famished and he dragged his two friends towards the Gryffindor table. As he sat down there was a flash of light and a single rose attached to a note appeared before him.

_My dearest _it read

_Today is the time I confess my love and affection for you. Tonight you will dine richly because you deserve nothing but the best. This single rose is but just a dent in the love that overflows for you in my heart. Enjoy your evening; I have a surprise for you later._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Yours in body, mind and soul_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry grinned as he picked up the rose and inhaled its scent. Hermione glanced towards him when he set it down with a happy sigh.

"Is that from Draco, Harry?" she asked even though she knew fully that no one else would have sent her best friend a rose without fear for his virtue and life while he was dating Draco Malfoy.

"Mmmmhmm" was Harry's dazed reply

"How romantic!" squealed Pavarti "I wish I had a boyfriend who cared for me like Draco does for you Harry"

"He's just so good to me, I really hope he's going to like my gift" Harry said to Hermione

"The ferret would love it, even if it was a pile of Hippogriff shit, just because it's from you" Ron commented in between reaching for Hermione's homework and looking for a piece of parchment and some ink; a quill already set on the table. Hermione slapped his wandering hand away.

"Ronald that…" whatever Hermione said was lost as Ron immediately dived for the food in front of him. Hermione sighed and turned to talk to Harry when a big silver dome thing appeared in front of him in the same manner as the rose had. Lifting the lid curiously Harry saw that it was a platter of all his favorite pasta dishes.

"Oh my Harry" Hermione exclaimed "Draco really does spoil you doesn't he?"

"I love him so much Herm, he makes me feel special and wanted. I don't know what I'd do without him," Harry said in his love-struck way, eyes misting over a bit. Hermione patted him on the arm gently.

"You deserve some happiness Harry"

"Thanks 'Mione"

Hermione smiled at her almost-brother "Now you better eat up. I don't think Draco went to all that trouble to have you waste the food by letting it go cold."

Harry needed no further prompting and dug into his meal with gusto.

hphphphhphp

Draco saw Harry dig into the platter of pasta he had ordered especially for him while laughing and chatting with his friend at the Gryffindor table. He smiled glad that Harry had like the first and second part of his Valentine's Day gift. He waited until everyone had finished dessert before motioning to Dumbledore that he was ready. As he stood the Hall immediately quieted waiting for him to speak.

"Today, as you all know, is Valentine's Day. The day when we tell those we admire that we love them. I have had a very special request from a student to deliver a message to the one he most admires. Remember that love can conquer all and is available to us if we give it a chance. Please remain seated for this very special performance, as it was a request that you all bear witness to this event. Thank you" and with a wave of his wand a stage appeared in place of the Head Table. Draco saw the lights dim and immediately walked onto the stage with his back to the audience. Pointing his wand at his throat he whispered a Sonorous spell and began speaking.

"Thank you all for staying here to witness a most important event to me. Tonight I would like to declare my love and commitment to the only person for me. He has changed my life and made me into the person I am today" he turned so that he faced the audience and the lights came back on. He locked his mercury silver eyes on the astonished emerald green of his lover. "This song is for you Harry"

All heads turned to the blushing teen sitting at the Gryffindor table that had not moved his eyes away from the sight that was his boyfriend. A slow tune began to play as Draco moved on stage. Soon his soft tenor voice filled the Great Hall.

_So suddenly, so strange  
Life wakes you up, things change  
I've done my best, I've served my call  
I thought I had it all_

_So suddenly, so strong  
My prejudice was gone  
You needed me, I found my place  
I'm different now, these days_

Draco relocked his eyes on Harry as he descended the stage making his way towards his stunned boyfriend.

_Now the greatest reward  
is the light in your eyes  
the sound of your voice  
and the touch of your hand  
you made me who I am_

_You trusted me to grow  
I gave my heart to show  
There's nothing else I cherish more  
I stand by you for sure_

Draco pulled Harry up from his chair, leading him to the stage still singing. Harry, who was still in daze, just followed without protest.

_Now the greatest reward  
is the love that I can give  
I'm here for you now  
for as long as I live  
you made me who I am_

_So suddenly, it's clear to me  
Things change  
our future lays in here and now  
we made it through somehow_

_Now the greatest reward  
is the love that I can give  
I'm here for you now  
for as long as I live  
you made me who I am_

_You made me who I am_

After Draco finished singing he gazed deeply into the watery eyes of his boyfriend whose tears were running unchecked down his cheeks touched by the serenade he'd been given.

"Harry," Draco whispered lovingly, the entire hall able to here his words due to the spell "You are the only thing that inspires me to get up every morning and face the world. You are the only one who had their utmost trust in me when I was believed to be a death-eater. It was you who saved me from that madman and you who brought my family back together. For these things I owe you my eternal thanks but you did this and more. You gave your heart, body and soul to me and I, you, in exchange. You loved me in a way that no one has ever done. You placed your faith in me and had me change for the better and you taught me to love. Your sweet gentle nature calms me in the most stressful situations but your stubbornness and ability to lead others have you at equals with whomever you meet," Draco got down on one knee in front of Harry and pulled a small velvet box out from inside his robes. He opened it revealing a platinum band with emeralds and diamonds embedded inside. "Harry James Potter, Lord of the house of Potter, Black and Gryffindor-Ravenclaw will you give me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Harry stared at his boyfriend and lover with his watery joy filled eyes.

"Yes oh yes I will!" he exclaimed.

The Hall erupted into cheers as Draco stood up and placed the ring on Harry's long, slim fingers. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and drew him in for a long passion filled kiss. Many people catcalled and all females were seen wiping tears from their eyes. The newly engaged couple descended the stairs and headed towards their rooms after Dumbledore dismissed them for the night.

Hphphphhphp

Many hours later as they were lying in bed after a long session of love making Harry decided to give Draco his Valentine's Day gift.

"Draco I still have to give you my gift but I'm not to sure you'll want it" Harry whispered in his ear. Draco shifted them so that he had Harry lying in his arms.

"I'll love whatever you get me darling."

Harry shifted in Draco's arms nervous "Remember last week when I thought I had a stomach bug and was unable to keep anything and everything I ate down and you told me to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes I remember." Draco said not sure where this was going.

"Well I went to see her as you suggested and she ran some tests on me. She gave me some very startling news"

"What was it?" Draco asked in anticipation and dread. "You're not dying are you?"

Harry laughed slightly "No silly I'm not dying."

"Then what was it" Draco asked again in frustration.

Harry took Draco's hand and set it upon his still flat stomach "This"

Draco frowned a bit in confusion before realisation dawned. He looked up at Harry who smiled shyly at him

"You mean…"

"Yes Draco"

"How far along are you?"

"Madame Pomfrey says about 7 weeks," Harry said smiling a bit and moving his hand to rest on top of Draco's. He knew form what Madame Pomfrey had told him that male pregnancies only possible when both parties in the relationship loved each other fully and completely. He knew that the small life growing inside of him would be a symbol of both his and Draco's love for each other.

"I'm going to be a daddy," Draco whispered in awe. He placed a kiss on Harry's belly then one on Harry's lips

"So, do you like your present Dray?" Harry asked still a bit unsure

"I love it Harry, this is the best gift you could have every given me. I love you so much"

"And I you" Harry replied

And that was all that was spoken for the rest of the evening as the couple engaged in another session of love making before falling asleep in each others arms knowing that the life they were to soon lead would be special and full of love.


	2. Meet the Death Eaters I

Summery: After the eventful Valentine's Day Draco decides that it is time for his fiancé to meet his parents. Too bad Lucius and Harry have some history between them.

Warnings: Same as Chapter 1

A/N: It seems that I have forgotten to add a disclaimer to this story. So here it is: Harry Potter and any of the songs used in this fic do not belong to me. I make no profit off this whatsoever and only write for the pleasure of it all. So Please Don't Sue Me. Now that that is out of the way here is chapter 2 of Greatest Reward, posted many days late.

Chapter 2: Meet the Death Eaters I

It was five weeks after Draco and Harry had gotten engaged and school was due to let out for the Easter break soon.

"Harry please,"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Draco no! I don't think going to Malfoy Manor uninvited is a good idea especially if your dad is there," Harry Potter, soon to be Malfoy explained patiently to his fiancé. "The man hates me enough as it is and I believe going into his home unannounced will not help in improving his opinion."

"But Harry," Draco whined, "It's my home too and I am inviting you. I don't see what the problem is."

The 12 week pregnant man sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. Even with his entirely Pureblood upbringing it seemed that Draco didn't understand how rude it was to enter someone else's house unexpectedly, even if it happened to be your home as well.

"Draco," Harry pleaded wearily rubbing his stomach lightly to ease his nausea a bit "Please just send your parents an owl and inform them that we will be coming for the Easter holidays; it is not that hard. Then they will have enough time to prepare and we would have exercised proper etiquette."

Draco pouted but one look from Harry sent him into their room to retrieve a piece of parchment and a quill, the ink already placed on the writing desk.

Harry nodded; satisfied that Draco would behave and disappeared in search of some crackers and milk.

Dmdmdmdmdm

"Lucius, dear we have a letter from Draco," Narcissa's melodic voice announced at breakfast the next morning. Lucius looked up from The Daily Prophet long enough to see Narcissa untie the note from Draco's owl's leg before going back to his paper.

"Shall I read it to you then?" she asked

Making a gesture meant to encourage her to go on his eyes never left the article he was busy with.

"'_Beloved parents,' _"she read" _' I would like to request permission to bring my fiancé over during the Spring Break. We have some news that we would like to share with you and would also like to discuss any wedding plans you might like to make. Yes my fiancé is male, I can see you were hoping Father, but he is so beautiful that at first glance you would think he were female. Please he is delicate and has not taken to your presence well in the past; do try not to upset him. I will not be held responsible for my actions if you do. Reply swiftly, and no I will not reveal his identity; you will just have to see for yourselves. Lots of love, Draco' _" Narcissa set the note down and turned to face her husband, who had lowered the newspaper after she had mentioned Draco's fiancé.

"I think it's lovely that Draco has finally found someone to share his life with don't you Lucius?" she said excitedly "I wonder who this mystery boy is? Maybe we should throw them a ball? What do you think Luci? Lucius!" she shouted causing the inattentive head of the Malfoy family to jump in surprise.

"No."

"But Lucius…"

"No Narcissa."

"Lucius I love you" puppy dog pout

"'Ciss please no." Lucius said exasperatedly "Don't plan anything extravagant. Draco said his lover was delicate, we don't want to chance that he might get upset or uneasy because of a ball. You know how Draco can get," he shivered in remembrance.

Narcissa was visibly deflated and Lucius couldn't stand seeing her so unhappy and listless. He sighed.

"If it makes you happy you can still plan a **small** but elegant family Easter party."

Narcissa squealed and hugged Lucius tightly. "Thank you so much Luc! Now I have to go speak with the caterers and the dressmakers and…" her voice faded away as she rushed off to plan her party.

Unwilling to sit in the vast dining room by himself but not ready to seek out his wife, who was in party host mode, Lucius discarded his newspaper and left to reply to Draco's letter.

Dmdmdmdmdmdm

It was unusually warm for April and the heat was doing nothing to curb Harry's mood and nerves as he and Draco traveled to Malfoy Manor. He rubbed the barely visible bump beneath his clothes and willed away his recurring nausea. At the start of the last month in his first quarter the morning sickness was at its height; becoming so bad that not even the potions to help curb it worked anymore. Madame Pomfrey now supplied him with nutrient potions whenever he was unable to keep anything down –which was often- and Draco practically smothered him in his attempt to keep him happy and comfortable. It was driving him insane and now he had to endure a 5-hour ride in a stifling hot limo.

"Harry, dear are you feeling okay?" Draco's concerned voice broke into his morose thoughts of self-pity.

"The nausea's back," he replied opening the window in hopes that the fresh air would help.

"Do you want us to stop?" Draco asked rubbing his back in sympathy.

Harry nodded "If it won't cause too much trouble, I feel like I'm about to throw up again."

Draco turned and picked up the receiver next to his arm "Jameson, please will you stop for a while? Harry's not feeling well once more."

"Of course Master Draco." Came the reply over the intercom.

As soon as the vehicle had stopped Harry was out of the door; heaving into the long grass of the countryside. Draco got out and pulled the braid Harry had put his hair into away from his face and rubbed his lower back in a comforting gesture. Harry continued to throw up, even when his stomach was empty. Draco winced when Harry coughed and continued rubbing in slow circles. When Harry had stopped Draco conjured a glass of water for him to drink and Harry took it gratefully. Rinsing his mouth and sipping the rest of it Harry sat on his knees tiredly. Seeing that his love was too tired and weak to get into the car by himself Draco carefully picked him up and carried him back into the limo; frowning when he felt how much weight Harry had lost.

"Jameson we can continue," Draco said into the receiver once he had Harry settled.

"Yes Master Draco, Is Master Harry all right now?" The chauffer asked concerned.

"No but we cannot waste anymore time; his morning sickness just acted up again and unfortunately there's nothing that works for him now." Draco replied scowling in worry.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Harry complained tiredly

"Sorry baby but Jameson is worried as am I." Draco placated placing a kiss on Harry's sweaty brow.

"Master Draco perhaps Master Harry should sleep for the rest of the way," Jameson suggested "When your mother was with you and had to travel long journeys with your father that often helped her. She wasn't alert enough for the motion to be a bother."

"Thanks Jameson. We really appreciate your suggestion." Draco said into the loudspeaker after Harry had motioned that he wanted to be able to speak as well.

"Yes Thank you Jameson and I'm sorry for all this trouble" Harry replied as well

"Nonsense Master Harry, you just take care of yourself and the little one inside you. Even with all the discomfort it should be worth it knowing that a little Malfoy is on his or her way." The chauffer said kindly

The connection was closed and Harry laid his head on Draco's lap intending to follow the advice given to him but was unable to fall asleep with all the movement. Draco noticed his agitation.

"Do you want me to sing to you love? It seems to help at night." He offered

Harry locked his tired green eyes with Draco's concerned silver ones "Would you? I think that might help."

Draco ran his hand through Harry long, ebony locks undoing the braid for his fiancé's comfort. "Of course love I'll sing to you what my mother sang to me when I couldn't sleep."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes as Draco cleared his throat. Not long afterward Draco's smooth tenor voice filled Harry's ears.

_My precious one, my tiny one lay down your pretty head_

_My dearest one, My sleepy one; it's time to go to bed_

_My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep._

_Just bow your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.  
Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

_My precious one, my tiny one; I'll kiss your little cheek_

_And underneath the smiling moon I'll send you back to sleep._

Draco smiled at the angelic picture Harry made when asleep. He continued to hum and run his hand through his lover's long hair, lulling Harry further into sleep, perfectly content with his life.

* * *

Jameson smile at the picture of tranquility the Malfoy heir made with his young husband to be remembering a time before hand when Lucius and his wife had been in the same position 'So much like his parents' the old chauffer thought as he viewed Draco giving Harry's sleeping form an affectionate glance. 'They'll be together until death and that little one is going to be very loved and spoiled by both the parents and grandparents'

* * *

"Lucius, they're here!" Narcissa yelled excitedly from the front door. 

The Head of Malfoy made his way through the foyer into the entrance hall where his wife stood waiting in excitement for her son and his fiancé. He saw from the window Jameson getting out of the limo to open the door on the other side. He engaged in a hurried conversation, presumably with Draco, before going to the boot and taking out one big trunk. In the meantime Draco had stepped out of the car; a petite body cradled to his chest, long black hair blocking their face from view. His son made his way towards them slowly, obviously mindful of the person in his arms, whom he assumed to be the thief of his son's affections.

"Mother, Father, thank you for having us," Draco greeted once he was close enough

"Welcome home Dragon," Narcissa replied warmly "And whom might the dashing young man in your arms be?"

"This is my fiancé but he is currently asleep at the moment. It was a hard trip for him; he hasn't been well for the past months" Draco said giving the seeker a look completely full of love but mixed with concern.

"And who is your fiancé Draconis?" Lucius asked curtly.

Instead of replying Draco freed one of his arms and gently moved the long hair to reveal the face of one Harry Potter, who was contentedly still asleep despite the noise. Sensing an explosion Draco held up his free hand to forestall it.

"Father please, we'll talk after I get Harry settled but if you wake him now, you will be the one who helps him fall asleep again. Also we have some news that we'd like to share with you at dinner."

Lucius took a deep breath to calm himself. "Acceptable and I'm guessing that whatever has been ailing him for all this time is what give him his delicate disposition at the moment and is the reason he has trouble falling asleep?"

Draco nodded "Like I said Father we will talk after I get this angel in my arms settled." And without another word he continued on into the house and disappeared into the East Wing, where his bedroom was located.

"Lucius, dear, Draco obviously loves Potter and we must do our best to be as accepting of his choice as possible," Narcissa consoled her silently fuming husband.

"But 'Ciss dear this is POTTER we're talking about. What will we do if the Dark Lord ever came to the Manor unannounced?"

Narcissa sighed, this could provide to be a bit of a problem. "I'm sure that we'll think of something, let's go inside and see Draco now," she said gently guiding him back into the house "I'm sure you want an explanation and I'd like to catch up with what has been going on in our Dragon's life"

* * *

Harry sighed in his sleep but didn't wake when Draco placed him on his king sized bed once they'd reached what he hoped would now be their bedroom. Draco gave him a peck on his forehead before covering him up with a light blanket. Taking one last glance at his beautiful dark-haired lover he headed out of the room, closing the door behind him, and went in search of his parents all the while thinking about what had happened on their ride back. 

Frowning he thought about Harry's inability to keep large amounts of food down often, even when not suffering from morning sickness. It was as if his body was not used to getting normal sized portions and rejected anything it couldn't handle resulting in Harry's thinness. His frown deepened as he thought of the last time when Harry had managed to keep any food down this month. Realizing that it had been at least two weeks he resolved to ask Madame Pomfrey for something, _anything_, to help Harry eat while he was at the manor at the very least.

So lost was he in his thoughts he didn't hear when his father first called for him from inside the sitting room.

"Draconis!" Lucius yelled startling Draco badly as he passed the conservatory

"Yes father," Draco rasped as he got over his miniature heart attack and composed himself

"Please join your mother and I here in the sitting room for a discussion." It wasn't a question more of an order.

Draco shrugged and turned back, entering the sitting room. His mother sat on the right-hand side of the sofa and his father on the left leaving the middle space open for him to sit. Once he had settled his mother spoke

"Tea Draco?" she asked ringing for a house elf to bring them tea and freshly made scones

"Yes mother, Thank you."

Narcissa poured a cup for herself and Draco before handing her son the cup. Draco took a sip of the exotic tea before setting it down.

"I'm sure you want to know how it is that I came to have Harry Potter as my fiancé." He said looking between the both of them

"I believe that would be the best place to start." Lucius drawled

Draco sighed "Well it all started in fourth year…"

Over the next three hours Draco told his parents of how he came to dating Harry, how they'd hid their relationship from everyone until last year when they'd told their friends and how Dumbledore had given him permission to propose to Harry in the Great Hall. He explained his feelings for the small seeker to his parents and assured them that he loved no one else but him. By the time he was done it was time for dinner and Harry was awakening.

"I'm sorry to cut this discussion short but I have to go fetch Harry; he has just awakened." Draco apologized heading towards the door "Mother, we'll meet here down for dinner in fifteen minutes. Father, please try and act civilly; Harry is a very strong person but he is also very sensitive to others reactions."

When she was sure Draco was gone Narcissa turned to her husband "Lucius, Draco really seems to love Potter and I want nothing, and this includes you, to upset them during their stay here." She said to him threateningly. "If it does then I'm sure that the West Wing will enjoy your company. Now I have to go get ready for dinner. You coming dear?"

Lucius nodded mutely and followed her out to their bedroom.

* * *

"Mother, Father I'd like you to meet my chosen, Harry Potter. Harry, these are my parents- Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy" Draco re-introduced when they entered the dining room where Lord and Lady Malfoy were already seated. 

Harry blushed and bowed a little "It's is a pleasure to meet you again Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for having me; you have a lovely home."

Narcissa flushed at Harry politeness "And such a polite young man he is! Please, both of you, sit; dinner will be served in a moment. Now Harry, Draco tells me that you haven't been well for a while; would you like something different for dinner, I'm sure the house elves won't mind"

Harry shot Draco a brief glare before turning back to his future mother-in-law. "No thank you Mrs. Malfoy; Madame Pomfrey prescribe me something that should help for at least three days so I'll be able to dine with you."

Narcissa smiled "I'm glad; tonight we're having roasted lamb with trimmings and brownies for dessert. I'll just ring for the house elves and we can begin."

Soon after they began dining Draco was immersed in a conversation regarding potions with his father while Narcissa contented herself with discussing some wedding plans with Harry. Soon the main meal had been completed and the dessert was served. Harry was half way through his brownies when he began feeling light headed. He gasped at the light rash he saw adorning his hands and panicked knowing there was only one thing that caused such a violent reaction.

"Dra…co" he rasped trying to catch the blonde's attention.

Draco continued with his conversation, not hearing him. Harry panted lightly, not wanting his discomfort to be noticed by Narcissa.

"Draco…"

Still the blonde didn't hear him.

Harry felt darkness closing in on him and used the last of his strength to call out.

"Draco!"

* * *

Draco spun around at the frantic cry, breaking off his conversation with his father, just in time to catch Harry as he slid off his seat. 

"Harry!" he exclaimed as he sank to the floor under Harry's weight.

"Draco dear what's the matter?" Narcissa asked worriedly

"I'm not sure," Draco replied franticly "but… "

He trailed off as he caught sight off Harry's hands. He quickly pushed the sleeves of his robe up and saw that the rest off his arm was covered in the hives. He paled.

"Oh shit," he murmured

Gathering the unconscious man into his arms he raced into the living room without an explanation. Lucius and Narcissa shared a look between them and quickly followed. They found Draco looking for something in Harry's robe pockets.

"Mother," Draco said not facing them and continuing his search "I need to know what was in dinner tonight, including dessert."

Narcissa frowned "Well Gigly said that in the lamb he had added the traditional Easter stuffing," Draco nodded to show that he understood "and in the brownies there was chocolate, pecan nuts, egg…"

"Wait," Draco interrupted turning to face her "did you say there were nuts in the dessert?"

Narcissa huffed "Yes Dragon, we always add nuts when brownies are made."

"Oh shit, oh crap, oh fucking hell," Draco ranted now working himself into a mild panic "Mother, how much of the dessert did Harry eat?"

Narcissa frowned "A bit more than half."

"Damnit!" Draco pulled a syringe from his own pockets and injected it into Harry's exposed arm ignoring his parents wince "Father please firecall Madame Pomfrey; tell her it is an emergency." Lucius, who had been watching silently, nodded and walked over to the fireplace. "Mother, please go upstairs and find me another one of these" he asked holding up the now empty syringe. "I need it as soon as possible."

As soon as Lucius finished the firecall he returned to his son's side "Draco, the nurse says she'll be here in five minutes but now I want some answers. What is wrong with Potter?"

"Harry is allergic to all types of nuts father. Usually this isn't so bad because we can give him a high dosage of adrenaline but…" Draco trailed off

"But what?" Lucius pushed

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the floo. Madame Pomfrey stepped through and immediately began pulling potions out of her bag.

"Mister Malfoy what have you administered already?" she asked as she began sorting the potions

Lucius looked startled but then realized that she wasn't referring to him

"I've given him one shot of the diluted version of his medication but the syringe that I keep in my robes. I believe that is the one that is slightly stronger than what he usually keeps on him." Draco said keeping a worried eye on the figure on the sofa; who had began gasping for breath at every odd interval.

"And what cause the reaction now?"

"He ate more than half," Draco looked at his mother, who had returned when Madame Pomfrey had floo'd in, for confirmation "of three large brownies that contained pecan nut."

Madame Pomfrey frowned in worry "Let's hope that nothing happens."

She began pouring various potions down Harry's throat with Draco coaxing him to swallow. The elder Malfoy's watched as their future son in law gagged and coughed but eventually quieted. Madame Pomfrey cast a few diagnostic spells and turned to the worried Malfoy heir.

"Everything is as it should be." Draco gave a sigh of relief "No damaged has come upon them and Harry will just sleep for the rest of the night. He might develop a mild fever but that should happen after the shock to his system."

The medi-witch packed the vials away except for a few which she handed to Draco. "Make sure he takes the lilac one in the morning. The rest are just to top up his supply of the other potions." She placed a hand on the teen's shoulder "Don't worry so much; they'll be okay."

Draco nodded slowly as if to reaffirm what the squat nurse had said "Thank you for coming Madame Pomfrey."

The Healer gave him a small smile "Nonsense, don't hesitate to call me for anything. Harry's condition is quite rare and I'm happy to be his nurse." She glanced at the puzzled elder behind Draco. "I'll just floo back to Hogwarts and don't forget Harry has an appointment with me the second day back from break."

"Yes Madame"

With a final pat to his shoulder the witch took her bag and floo'd out of the room. Setting the vials on the coffee tables Draco turned to face his parents.

"I'm sure you want an explanation," he said wearily for the second time that day

Lucius seem flabbergasted about something "Them?" he asked when he got his voice working again

Draco motioned for them to sit and situated himself at Harry's feet, pulling them into his lap. The silence streached on until Draco managed to work up the courage to break his news to his parents.

He sighed again "Mother, Father, Harry's is pregnant… with my child"

* * *

A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Well not really I just didn't know how to continue the story. I'll try and update as soon as I get a better idea as to how it continues; in the mean time please review. Like the wise author said _'Reviews are food for the soul.'_

In regards to my other story, the first in the Lesson series, I will have a sequel posted as soon as I type it out; I wanted to get this chapter out of the way first. Well that's all from me, please review.


End file.
